Cuenta regresiva
by Ferdd
Summary: Meiko les dice a todas que sus chocolates serán para Meicoomon, pero le dice solo y únicamente a Sora que en realidad también le regalará a Taichi, no quiere que nadie sepa porque es muy penosa. Sora la apoya, hasta que llega San Valentin. Se siente incómoda viendo como Meiko le regala a Taichi y Tai, el pobre de Tai, quería que Sora le regalara*Del topic Taiora14 f/m* Taioraiko.


Advertencia: posible OoC en los personajes usados.

Digimon no me pertenece. Reto 14f/m del topic Taiora; Foro proyecto 1-8.

* * *

Para SoraTakenouchii.

Aquí sus pautas:

Hemos de recordar bien la imagen de los bikinis, esa en la que las chicas están preparando dulces en bikini. Mi fic comienza de ahí. Meiko les dice a todas que sus chocolates serán para Meikuumon (o como se escriba) pero le dice solo y únicamente a Sora que en realidad también le regalará a Taichi, pero no quiere que nadie sepa porque es muy penosa. Sora la apoya al 100%, hasta que llega San Valentin. Se siente incómoda viendo como Meiko le regala a Taichi y Tai, el pobre de Tai, quería que Sora le regalara a él, ¡no a todo el grupo!

* * *

 **Cuenta regresiva**.

[Operación: chocolates en bikini, Casa Tachikawa; 5 días para San valentín.]

Una nube de harina de trigo se formó en la cocina luego del incontrolable estornudo por parte de Meiko. Los rostros de las féminas se hubieron llenado de partículas blancas, adhiriéndose a sus cabellos y cuerpos apenas cubiertos por la poca tela de los bikinis. Meiko doblaba el cuerpo disculpándose por haber ocasionado tanto desastre, las demás chicas se reían por el incidente. Particularmente Sora, siendo esta con quien más tiempo pasaba desde que se hubo integrado al equipo de los niños elegidos.

—Sí, qué gracioso —dijo Mimi—. Pero necesito lavar cuanto antes mi cabello.

—Yo también voy, Mimi-chan —Hikari dejó las cucharas y bandejas sobre la mesa—. ¡Oh! Pero primero hay que limpiar todo el desastre.

—No te preocupes —Sora tranquilizó—. Yo limpiaré.

—Y-yo, yo también ayudaré —dijo Meiko sintiéndose responsable.

Sora supo que lo menos que podía hacer por Meiko era dejarla ocuparse "del mal que causó", por ello no se opuso a la ayuda. Pese que no eran necesarias un par de manos extras para limpiar, le gustaba tenerla como compañía. El pelaje de gato de Tailmon y Meicoomon, y las plumas rosas de Piyomon podían caer dentro de los chocolates que las chicas preparaban, razón por la que los digimon estaban mirando la televisión en compañía de leche y galletas, lo suficientemente lejos de la cocina. No supieron si quiera que la cocina daba la apariencia de un campo de batalla y que una granada de comida había sido lanzada.

Sora cogió la escoba, Meiko un paño de cocina, volvió a disculparse.

—Descuida, Mochizuki. —La pelirroja sonrió regalando calma a la sonrojada muchacha.

—M-muchas gracias, Sora-san.

El celular de Takenouchi vibró, le costó encontrarlo dentro de tanto frascos y chocolates regados sobre la mesa. Atendió soltando el nombre de Taichi inmediatamente. Meiko se sonrojó al escuchar aquél nombre, lo que no pasó inadvertido por Sora, que sonrió ante la idea de Moshizuki y Taichi juntos. Se le hizo adorable. No tardó mucho al teléfono. En cuanto hubo cortado miró a la otra, que parecía querer ser tragada por la tierra como si sus emociones no pudieran estar ocultas, sabía que Sora acababa de darse cuenta de cómo miraba realmente a Taichi.

—Los chicos planearon un concurso de cocina. Taichi y Koushirou perdieron. Tai nunca ha sido un buen perdedor, ni cocinero. Llamó para decir que vienen en camino-...

—¿T-Taichi-san, v-viene para acá?

Sora asintió y Meiko se puso del color de un tomate. Miró los chocolates que llevaba listo la muchacha, aunque había dicho que le regalaría a Mei-chan, terminó cocinando los suficientes chocolates como para toda una vida ¿por qué seguía preparando otros? El ultimo, especialmente, notable, todo a puntaba ser...

—¿Le prepararás un hommei-choko a Taichi? —No tuvo intención de ponerla a la defensiva, ni nerviosa o ser entrometida.

—¡HOMMEI...! ¿P-PARA TAICHI-SAN? —bajó el rostro, ocultándose detrás de la cortina de cabello largos. Moshizuki tenía sentimientos por Taichi. A veces se quedaba observándolo en el salón de clases y jamás podía mantenerla la mirada por más de un segundo. Aquello la avergonzaba, era, en realidad, muy penosa para admitir que deseaba regalarle a Taichi.

Debía ser también a que creía... La de lentes volvió a hablar.

—¿No te molestaría?

—¿Qué le regales a Taichi? No. Solo somos amigos.

No dijeron más.

Acumuló el polvo del suelo y la harina, Meiko ayudó con el recogedor de basura, y en un santiamén la casa estaba aún más limpia que cuando llegaron. Volvieron a poner manos a la obra. Takenouchi derretía chocolates y Meiko batía con una paleta, a veces miraba a Sora, dubitativa, con intensiones de decir lo que guardaba en la garganta.

—¿Qué pasa? —Sora terminó dándose cuenta.

Las mejillas de Meiko, una vez más iluminadas.

—¿R-regalarás hommei-chokos, Sora-san?

—No —Llevó las manos hasta su pecho, empuñadas, con energía—. Mi misión este año es que todos mis amigos reciban un obsequio.

Meiko se permitió reír, asintió, contagiada de la energía y determinación de su nueva amiga. Sora le transmitía mucha sinceridad, le agradaba y hacía sentir cómoda. Hasta ese momento pensó que la pelirroja le regalaría un chocolate del amor a Taichi, en algún punto a lo largo de los meses compartiendo con el grupo, terminó convenciéndose de que los dos amigos tenían algo que no terminaban de ver. En ese instante Sora estaba muy convencida de sus palabras y Meiko lo tomó como una señal, a sabiendas de que cabía la posibilidad de que Taichi y Sora sintieran algo, no pudo evitar concebir sentimientos hacia el futbolista en sus idas y regresos al colegio.

—Me gustaría —dijo en voz baja, Sora tuvo que agudizar el oído para poder escuchar mejor—. Q-que... me... ayudaras a... regalarle un ho-hommei choko a Taichi-san.

Sora sonrió, conmovida.

—Estoy segura de que a Taichi le gustará mucho que le regales.

Las voces de Mimi y Hikari se acercaban, Mochizuri movió algunas latas torpemente, Sora giró el cuello al pasillo, luego a Meiko.

—Será nuestro secreto —le dijo.

Meiko sonrió, agradecida.

[Caminata por el parque de regreso a casa, Taichi y Meiko; 4 días para San Valentín]

Taichi y Meiko regresaban a casa luego de una larga jornada de estudios. El muchacho estaba ausente, su mente viajando a los acontecimientos que destruyeron gran parte de la ciudad, muchos meses y las consecuencias seguían allí, delante de sus ojos, recuperándose tan lento que terminaba replanteándose muchas preguntas que en el pasado había respondido con facilidad. Meiko estornudó, ya acostumbrado, aunque sorprendido porque se había olvidado de que Moshizuki andaba caminando al lado, la miró.

—El frío aumenta tus alergia, ¿no? —Bromeó; para la otra fue haber escuchado que Taichi la observaba todo el tiempo a ella y a sus estornudos—. ¿Te has hecho ver con un doctor?

Meiko negó, siendo consiente del calor aglomerandose en sus mejillas pálidas por los ojos vivos de Taichi encima. Nunca podía mantenerla la mirada. Fuego contra hielo.

—Pues, no le des mucha larga. Tú salud es importante.

A Meiko se le infló el corazón, Taichi se preocupaba por ella.

No acostumbraban a caminar muy juntos, sin embargo, quizá debido a las gruesas capaz de ropa o el frío del invierno que los obligaba a buscar calor, los separaban pocos centímetros; los suficientes como para que por un instante sus dedos se tocaran... A Meiko le flaquearon las piernas. Taichi notó el cuerpo tenso, pero no supo atribuirle un motivo por el cual la amiga terminó tan rígida y roja.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Había detenido el paso, había inclinado el cuerpo, había mirado tan cerca que el vaho que soltaba su boca chocó contra la de ella. El piso humedecido por el hielo y sus piernas débiles desde que sus dedos se tocaron, la hizo resbalar. Taichi la tomó dentro de sus brazos, evitando que cayera y se golpeara fuerte. Meiko no pudo resistir tanta cercanía y se soltó apresuradamente, corriendo lejos.

Aunque fue sospechoso Taichi no creyó conveniente salir detrás de ella. Meiko era un poco rara y tenía la costumbre de huir cuando se sentía presionada. En cualquier caso, en ese instante la imagen de Sora le hacía peso en el pecho. Los ojos de Meiko le hicieron recordar los de Sora y, aunque su relación había mejorado, los tiempos donde eran unidos habían acabado. Aun así, tenía presente que el 14 de febrero de acercaba. Esperaba, a pesar de todo, conseguir un chocolate por parte de ella. Sabía que era mucho pedir, por lo menos ya no sentía su cerebro debatir por la destrucción de los digimon en Odaiba. Los nuevos pensamientos no eran menos tormentosos que los anteriores. Siguió el camino hasta su casa.

[Final interestatal de tenis juvenil, Juego de Simples; 3 días para San valentín]

El partido de tenis estaba siendo llevado a cabo. La pelirroja se sentó en el banquillo, esperaba su turno, concentrada. Buscó dentro del público a sus compañeros, todo sentados, animándola con entusiasmo, incluso Meiko se veía entusiasta, la misma chica quien estaba al lado de Taichi. Sora suspiró cuando la vio ocultar una sonrisa detrás de la mano empuñada, Taichi se rascaba la cabeza y movía los labios. Mochizuki se divertía a costa de Taichi. Sora extrañaba aquellos días donde solía reírse de sus bromas. Un extraño sentimiento invadió su corazón.

—Takenouchi Sora —El entrenador llamó.

Fue su turno de jugar. Esa tarde dio una gran presentación: con los sentidos sensibles, una voracidad instintiva, jugaba como si estuviera poseída por los dioses.

Taichi se preocupó, por muy competitiva que fuera, así no se comportaba ella.

[Eliminatorias de clubes. Preparatoria este de Odaiba; San valentín]

—¡Animo Taichi!

El 14 de febrero tocaba jugar contra otra preparatoria y Mimi en compañía de Meiko hacían porras a su jugador favorito. Sora había pasado a la invitación, prefirió mirar el partido que pegar gritos. No, gracias. Pompones y faldas quedaban bien solo con chicas como Mimi.

—Lo había olvidado —Sora sacó del bolso chocolates—. Son para ustedes —Le entregó una a cada amigo.

Takeru, Koushirou y Jou agradecieron el gesto. Solo faltaba el de Yamato y Taichi.

—Lo pondré en lista —dijo Jou acomodándose las gafas—, con los que mi novia me dio tendré para todo el mes.

Las orejas de Koushirou se movieron y Mimi, que estaba a cien metros lejos, giró a mirarle con la mirada recta y estupefacta: _Está bien Jou, te creemos_ , bromearon sus amigos.

Al finalizar el juego, los ánimos de Mimi se sobrepasaron, mientras animaba hubo empujado a Meiko que caía en los brazos de Taichi al tiempo que Sora ponía su mirada en ellos.

[Todavía en San valentín]

Durante el segundo periodo de clases, Sora entregó el chocolate a Yamato. El chocolate de la amistad para el elegido de la amistad. Lo encontró sorprendido por el gesto.

—¿Para mí?

—Y para toda KoD —Explicó Takenouchi, luego de darle otros.

Taichi iba entrando al salón de clases con Mochizuki siguiéndolo. Sora miró el chocolate en una de sus manos y supo que Meiko había tomado el valor necesario para regalarlo.

—¿Has hablado con Taichi? —Yamato la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

—¿Tengo algo que hablar con él?

Yamato le despeinó el cabello y salió del aula a donde Sora lo terminó llevando, sabiendo y dejando entender, que sabía muchas cosas que Sora no. Ella acomodó el flequillo con los mofletes inflados y regresó la mirada a la pareja que charlaba feliz. Tomó asiento, sintiendo peor el corazón que la vez que ganó el torneo de individuales o esa tarde cuando los vio abrazados.

Cuando Yagami Taichi llegó a su lugar, siendo ignorado por la mejor amiga, no pudo evitar sentir el pecho apesadumbrado. Meiko observaba desde su propio asiento.

[Apartamento Yagami. Sí. Todavía es San Valentín]

—Que no me dio chocolate. Le obsequió uno a todo nuestros amigos pero de mí pasó.

—Hermano, estoy segura de que Sora preparó chocolates para ti.

Si había sido el caso, pues, olvidó entregárselo. No importaba ya. El 14 de febrero llegaba a su fin y no había recibido chocolates de amor, de la manager y fans del equipo de fútbol sí, pero él no las veía como intereses románticos.

[Seguimos en San Valentín, pero en casa de Sora]

[19:05] Sora: ¿Cómo reaccionó Taichi cuando le entregaste el hommei?

La respuesta tardó en llegar.

[19:10] Meiko: No pude hacerlo.

Le pareció extraño que Meiko le mintiera. Los había visto juntos en la cancha de fútbol y notó el chocolae que llevaba cuando entraron a clases. Otro mensaje entro a su bandeja:

[19:11] Meiko: Pero sí hablamos Sora. Creo que le gustas y está desilusionado porque este año pasaste de él.

Sora no respondió. Sacó el futón y lo echó al suelo para irse a dormir.

[Ya no es San Valentín. Un día después]

Llegó a la preparatoria con la sorpresa de encontrar en su asiento flores, peluches y chocolates. Todos de fans. Parecía que el día que tanto le bajó el animo había cobrado vida, extendiéndose por más tiempo. Taichi metió lo que pudo dentro del bolso.

Sora apareció, le dio los buenos dias, él los respondió y no se dijeron más.

[Sigue sin ser San Valentín. Hora de almuerzo]

—Todavía lo espero, sabes. Es que por lo menos esperé recibir un giro-choko de su parte. Pero nada. Ni un caramelo. ¡Hasta a ese chico raro de la clase de música le regaló!

Meiko lo miró con ojos pasivos. Por un instante olvidó que sufría de miedo escénico o vergüenza, y le dijo a Taichi:

—¿Te gusta mucho, verdad?

Taichi se paralizó, parpadeando en extremo. Puso los ojos fijos en ella antes de que la misma se alejara, prestando atención a su comida a medio empezar.

—Tzk, —-chasqueó la lengua. Llevó una mano hasta los cabellos—. ¿Qué? ¿Sora? —Tomó tiempo para que el aire escapara de sus pulmones—. Creo que sí. Algo.

—¿Algo?

—Mucho.

—¿Por qué no le dices que la quieres?

Taichi arrugó la nariz y los labios. Recordó que durante el último omisoka quiso confesarse, decirle que le gustaba, pero no reunió el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Se convenció de que necesitaba pruebas más explicitas de que ella gustaba de él. Pero su relación había caído en una especie de tensión y no podía explicar el por qué de ello. Así que la respuesta más obvia había sido que debía esperar y leer entre líneas. No sabía leer entre líneas y para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba cerca las fechas de San Valentín, así que se dijo ¿Por qué no? Que sea Sora la que dé el primer paso, dependiendo del tipo de chocolate que le entregara, él decidiría si actuar o no.

—Y ves que sigo con las mismas respuestas. No chocolates. No alternativas.

—¿N-no crees que la falta de uno es una respuesta?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A-ah que quizá ella se siente como tú.

—No lo creo, con Yamato no le costó nada declararse. No me ve igual, supongo.

Meiko mordió un pedazo de pan para disfrazar su falta de palabras. No supo qué decirle. Masticó lento.

—Hablar contigo últimamente me hace bien. Gracias, Mei-chan —Cerró los ojos y sonrió.

Meiko se puso roja como el fuego ardiente. ¡La había llamado por su nombre! Taichi mordió el emparedado y Meiko tocó dentro del bolso sus sentimientos vueltos un dulce moreno. Apretó fuerte la tableta, hasta sentir que se partía. El crack dentro del puño la hizo reaccionar. Sacó la chuche y la puso sobre la mesa.

—Taichi...

[Dos días antes. Apartamento Takenouchi]

Toshiko llegaba tarde de la escuela donde era director y dueña. Se quitó los zapatos y calzó las pantuflas. Desde la cocina un grito débil y cientos de maldiciones le llamó la atención. La mujer se percató también del aroma dulce. Cuando miró a la hija, esta estaba con la cara llena de salpicaduras de chocolate y la batidora con el tazón inestable encendida, botaba cuanto chocolate tenía para batir. Todo un desastre.

—¡Sora!

—¡Mamá!

La mujer se acercó al ver que la hija caía al piso luego de intentar estabilizar la maquina. Sora en el suelo comenzaba a afligirse, lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. La mamá se acercó calmada y cogió un paño, la humedeció con el agua del grifo y lo pasó sobre el rostro de la hija.

—¿Mamá? Soy una mala persona.

—¿Por qué dices eso, hija?

—Estoy haciendo las cosas mal. Alguien saldrá herido y será por mi culpa.

Toshiko la abrazó fuerte, Sora se aferró al abrazo. Piyomon miraba la escena de pie con el corazón igual de roto que el de su niña elegida. Sobre la mesa intentos de hommei-chokos fracasados.

[Apartamento Yagami. La noche posterior al 14 de febrero]

Taichi miraba la fotografía del Digimundo al lado de sus amigos. Con ojos puestos sobre la pelirroja al lado de su propia imagen. El sonido del ventilador como un murmullo y al lado de su libro de inglés y digivice, el hommei-choko que dejaba en claro los sentimientos de Meiko.

—Taichi —Agumon lo abrazaba.

* * *

El 14 de marzo algún otro usuario subirá la continuación de esta historia en su cuenta. Editaré en mi perfil y en este capitulo para que puedan encontrarlo.

Es necesario que sepan que la razón por la que Sora no entregó ningún chocolate a Tai fue por Meiko y por sus emociones apenas en proceso de aceptación.

Perdón :(

;)


End file.
